


Pickpocket

by SeriousPooBrain



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousPooBrain/pseuds/SeriousPooBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and the Reader have pickpocketing challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickpocket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! I hope you enjoy! This is cross posted on Tumblr.

“I could pickpocket you with my eyes closed!” Your voice echoed loudly into the train car as your heavy boots thumped along the metal platform just outside of the doorway.

Evie and Henry exchanged a confused glance as Jacob’s rough boisterous laugh echoed just behind you as you stomped in. You threw your hands up in an exasperated gesture as you wheeled around to face the younger Frye twin. He wore a smug smirk that only made you want to shove him off of the train.

“You couldn’t pickpocket an old man,” he taunted, removing his hat to run this fingers through his hair before setting it delicately on the desk.

You balled your fists up as your brow creased in anger. Says the one who gets his money stolen by children you thought bitterly, but you kept it to yourself as you slowly replaced the glare with a small smile. “Alright then, Frye, I propose a challenge,” you replied.

Jacob glanced at you, his hazel eyes gleaming with anticipation. “Let’s hear it, then,” he said, motioning to you with a hand.

“I can pickpocket you and make it back to this train by sundown tomorrow. Unlimited amount of tries, since you think you are God’s gift to the Assassins,” you proposed, folding your arms across your chess.

At that the smirk returned onto Jacob’s stupid face. “Oh, you’re on, love,” he said.

“Perfect, we just need something to measure it by so you don’t cheat,” you said, glancing around the train car.

“I don’t cheat!” Jacob scoffed, offended as he watched you snatch a black rook off of the chess board.

The rook was cool in your hands; your pride was riding on this little piece, and you hoped it would find its way into your pocket by tomorrow. Getting it out of Jacob’s would be the easy part – it was running back to the train without him catching you that would be difficult. You sighed in response to Jacob’s denial.

“You cheated when we played cards with those men last night! I thought they were going to throw us into the Thames,” you retorted, glaring at him.

“Well, I couldn’t let them take the rest of our money!” he shot back, pouting as you shoved the rook into his hands.

“Here, put this in your pocket,” you said before turning away. “Henry, may I give the piece to you when I get it?”

The other male assassin gave you a deer-in-the-headlights sort of look as you put him on the spot. Evie glanced over at him as well, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips as he cleared his throat. “Of course, Ms. [Y/L/N],” he replied.

“Then it’s settled. You’ll have the rook by sundown tomorrow. And if I win you have declare that I am the best pickpocket in London, Jacob,” you said cockily, throwing a smirk at Jacob as he laughed.

“Whatever you say, love.”

 

You had gotten up early in anticipation for the challenge that lay ahead of you. When you had woken the train had been absent of Jacob’s snores, meaning he had gotten an even earlier head start. No matter, you would track him down with little effort. He had a tendency to leave quite the trail of destruction in his wake, even when simply walking down the street.

Exiting the car, you hopped gracefully down onto the train tracks, ignoring the unpleasant jolt that reverberated from your feet up into your shins. The sun was shining bright down onto the poor districts of Whitechapel, warming you pleasantly through your jacket as you began your search for the younger twin.

It had been rather easy to find him with a little help from some of the orphans. You had slowly tracked him through Whitechapel to the edge of the Strand, where he was busy stopping some sort of Templar shenanigans. You crouched along the side of a pristine brick building, your watchful gaze tracking Jacob as he bid farewell to the Rook he was with before heading south towards Westminster.

You broke your cover and hurried after him, sticking to the throngs of people walking in the same direction. The closer you drew to Jacob the slower and more even your steps became. If you walked too fast he would surely notice you.

Smirking, you pulled up just behind him, your fingers deftly reaching into his pocket, searching for the little rook. There was nothing, not even pocket lint to show for your efforts. A silent curse left your lips, time now working against you as you went for the other side. Just as you were about to reach into the other pocket a hand secured itself in an iron grip around your wrist.

“Nice try, love,” Jacob said, throwing you a grin as he pulled you close. “Did you really think it would be so easy?”

His breath lingered along the bridge of your nose as he hovered inches from your face. You could see the mix of green and brown in his eyes, the way they gleamed mischievously and confidently as he slowly released you. After a brief moment of silence he chuckled and clapped you on the back as he began to walk away.

“You’ll have to work harder than that,” he taunted as he waved at you before blending back into the crowd.

A low sigh left your lips as a noise caught your attention. Evie stood feet from you, a sympathetic smile on her lips as seemed to float over to you. You had always been in awe of Evie’s grace and prowess, the perfect embodiment of an assassin.

“I promised Henry I wouldn’t interfere. All I can say is, always be right,” she said, continuing to walk past you, leaving you to mull over her words.

Always be right.

A small smirk crossed your lips as you watched her also blend seamlessly into the crowd. That was more than enough to help you out.

 

Less than an hour later you found yourself pressed up against the half wall across the street from the park. Jacob was within ear shot, making plans with his fellow Rooks to go to the pub tonight for a drink. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes; all that man did was drink and fight. More often than not the fighting was because of the drinking, a never ending vicious cycle.

Peeking over the wall, you caught sight of Jacob’s back squarely turned towards you. The Rooks were on the opposite side, nodding their heads in agreement with whatever else he was saying. Perfect. You slunk around the edge of the wall, crawling silently along the stones into the grass. The park was relatively lively today, obscuring any hint of noise your boots might make – a godsend to be honest – giving you the perfect opportunity to sneak up.

One of the Rooks – Ben as you knew him – caught sight of you, but made no motion to speak as you held a finger to your lips. He hated seeing Jacob win as much as you did, and would rather face the wrath of his boss than deal with all the gloating and sullen looks the two of you would share.

You reached out slowly, carefully, as Ben continued to distract Jacob, engaging in conversation about some minor Blighter offense. It was enough to allow you to slip into his right pocket, your fingers wrapping around the little rook. With a sense of victory tightening your chest, you backed up ever so slowly, turning to head back to the train where Henry and Evie were undoubtedly pouring over books and papers.

Just as you began to stand up, Jacob caught sight of you, his hazel eyes flashing. “Oi!” he shouted. “Come back here!”

“Shite,” you muttered, adrenaline now replacing any other feeling as it compelled you to either run or fight.

Jacob, being broader and stronger than you, was not a good target to fight. You had seen what he could do to a man, so flight seemed to be the better option. Your legs moved mechanically underneath you as you took off down the street. There hadn’t been time to shove the little rook into your pocket, instead it lay in a death hold in your fist as you slid around a corner into an alley way.

Your boots pounded against the cobblestones as your chest heaved for air. The pounding of your heart against your rib cage only made it more difficult to breathe, your legs slowly becoming more numb with every step.

Hesitantly, you threw a glance over your shoulder, only to see there wasn’t a single person behind you – not even an innocent bystander stood in the alley. Relief began to flood your chest as you rounded another corner. It was completely short lived as a larger body slammed into you, taking you both down to the hard ground.

The breath left your lungs as you began to cough and gasp, pain radiating through your shoulder down into your tailbone as you lay stunned. You barely registered the figure leaning over you as the rook was pried from your fist, Jacob’s large fingers tenderly brushing over your fingers to put it back into his pocket.

“So close, love. But not close enough,” he cooed, shifting his weight.

He was pressed up against you ever so slightly, the weight of his body against yours sending pleasant shocks up your spine, replacing the pain of your tumble moments earlier. Your cheeks began to redden as you glared up at him. Cocky little shit that he was, you weren’t sure if you wanted to punch him or kiss him. Or both.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” he chuckled, moving onto one knee as he made to get off of you.

You immediately reached out, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket, relying on his strength to hold you both up as you pressed your lips to his. His right arm immediately came around your back to support you, his left hand pressed against the street to support the weight as he hesitantly returned the affection. His kiss only became more eager as yours did; it was enough to distract him as you reached into his pocket, slipping the rook down your sleeve.

Jacob broke the kiss first, his eyes hazy as he glanced down at you. His cheeks began to flush a bright red as he seemed at a loss for words, stunned into a rare silence by your advances.

Breathless, he cleared his throat and gave a light chuckle. “You best be careful, love,” he said jokingly. “You’re running out of daylight.”

You huffed out a laugh as you raised your hand to his cheek, drawing him in for a gentler kiss. The rook slipped further down your sleeve, nestling snugly against your chest as you pulled away.

“I suppose I should let you get a head start,” you breathed.

“We’ll continue this conversation later,” he agreed, standing before pulling you to your feet. “Now, I’m off. I’ll see you on the train.”

He gave you a wink before walking back down the alley, disappearing from sight. It was only when you were sure you were out of earshot that you brought the rook back down into your fist. “Yes you will, Mr. Frye. Yes you will,” you murmured triumphantly, grinning to yourself.

 

The entire trip back to the train you kept replaying the moment back in the alley. Even if it had been to distract the younger Frye, it had been thrilling. Every second your lips had been pressed up against his you had felt something stirring, something you couldn’t describe. He was your best friend, your partner, and you hadn’t really thought about having a relationship with him.

He was a handsome fellow, charming, and downright infuriating in all the best ways possible, it was surprising he didn’t already have a lady. Or perhaps that was the reason he didn’t. Sighing quietly, you climbed up the wall onto the tracks, knowing the train would shortly roll around the corner.

Sure enough, the horn sounded loudly, leaving you little time with your thoughts as it hurried by you. With a quick jump, you climbed into the car, immediately greeted by Evie and Henry. Evie’s lips turned upward into a smile as you reached into your pocket and pulled out the little rook, handing it to Henry.

“Always right,” you said, returning Evie’s smile before ambling into the next car. You needed a drink.

 

A few hours past sun down marked Jacob’s return as he waltzed into the train car, his head held high looking mighty proud of himself. You and Evie looked up from the book you were looking through to glance at him suspiciously. “It’s past sundown, love,” he boasted, folding his arms against his chest.

“Yes, and Henry has the rook, dear Jacob,” you taunted, pointing to the other assassin.

“That’s impossible. I have it right here,” Jacob said, frowning as he shoved his hand into his pocket.

Realization slowly dawned on his face as he checked the other various pockets, only to come up empty handed. “How?” he sputtered, looking at Henry as the other assassin held the little rook up.

“In the alley,” you said simply, shrugging with a smirk.

“You-! I can’t believe-” he continued to ramble. “You little temptress.”

Your chest rumbled heavily with laughter as you threw him a triumphant grin. “Never underestimate me, Mr. Frye. Now, I do believe there is something you have to tell me.”  
Jacob sighed heavily, pouting. “You’re the best pickpocket in all of London,” he grumbled.

You couldn’t help but smirk as you glanced back at Evie. “Do you mind if I get some fresh air?” you asked.

“Not at all. We can continue when you get back,” Evie said, closing the book gently. “Henry and I can go investigate that lead we were talking about.”

“Wonderful. Now, Mr. Frye, why don’t you say we head on down to the pub and you buy me a drink,” you suggested, brushing up against Jacob’s shoulder as you walked past him to the entrance to the car.

Jacob huffed, grumbling under his breath as he turned away from Evie’s smirk to follow you out onto the metal platform just outside the doorway. He reached out and grabbed your arm just as you were about to leap down onto the tracks, catching you by surprise. You glanced at him questioningly, leaning back slightly as he dropped his face a few mere inches from yours.

“That was dirty,” he growled.

“But effective, and not entirely untrue,” you said, gasping as he roughly pulled you against him, his lips meeting yours in a sweet yet demanding kiss.

You returned it carefully, letting it linger for a few moments before pulling away. “We can continue this conversation later. Now, I do believe you owe this temptress a drink,” you said, winking at him before jumping from the platform.

“Oh, we will,” he promised under his breath before following you down onto the tracks. “We will.”


End file.
